Til there was you
by AngelicDevil1
Summary: After Wrecked- Buffy realises her feelings for spike and things happen. Angel comes back for Buffy but will she choose him over spike. s/b My first fan fic so be gentle. CHAPTER 5 IS UP
1. Default Chapter

Till there was you  
  
Summary: After Wrecked, Buffy finally gets with Spike, over the chapters you see how they hide there relationship and how they all finally find out.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a cold, dark night and the slayer was doing what she did best, Slaying vamps. It had been a week since things had happened with Spike, and Buffy was trying very hard not to think about it. And yet every second that passed the blond vamp is all she could think about. She knew that she had feelings for the vamp and yet she refused to show them. Spike was a vampire and she was the vampire slayer, they could never be together however much she wanted to.  
  
Buffy was deep in thought when a short vampire jumped for her neck. Her response was slow but she managed to find a stake and put it through its heart.  
  
" Annoying things" she muttered to herself.  
  
" Bit slow today aren't we slayer" Spike said from behind her.  
  
" What now?"  
  
" I just thought I would say hi" Buffy rolled her eyes, she hated Spike but at the same time loved him. Her life was crap.  
  
" Well then say hi, and go" Buffy responded scowling. ' If looks could kill' Spike thought as he looked at Buffy. Buffy turned and started walking, Spike soon followed.  
  
" Why do you have to follow me?"  
  
" Because I'm in love with-"  
  
"Shut up" Buffy cut him off. She looked at Spike. They held eye contact for what seemed like forever." Please just leave me alone" Buffy said.  
  
She saw the hurt in his eyes and as she turned around she nearly started crying. She walked back to her house where Dawn was waiting there.  
  
Next Day:Magic Box  
  
Anya was counting her money for the hundredth time.  
  
" Ok" Anya said to herself as she looked up to see Xander enter. "Morning, How are you today? Can I help you with your purchasing needs?" Anya said cheerfully with a smile.  
  
" Wow, Your getting good at the whole greeting thing" Xander said as he walked over to Anya." Why thank you and have a nice day" Anya replied.  
  
"How's Willow? Have you seen her today?" Xander asked  
  
"Ummmm.....Nope"  
  
Xander looked alittle worried, the door flew open as Buffy entered. She looked pissed off.  
  
"What's wrong Buff?" Xander asked. Buffy pulled out a seat at the table and plonked herself down in it. She looked angry and not to be messed with.  
  
" Nothings wrong, why do people keep asking me that today? That was the first thing Dawn asked me today. What is it?"  
  
" Well you look angry and we, your caring friends, are here to help" Dander put in." If you wan help then don't ask me how I am" Buff snapped at him.  
  
" Don't speak to him like that" Ana said strictly. Buff swung her head round and gave her a 'what did you just say' look.  
  
" Sorry" Anya said sheepishly close to tears. Xander kissed her head. "You did good hun" Xander replied.  
  
Inside Buffy new exactly what was wrong. She was angry but not at anybody else, she was angry at herself. She was in love with a vampire. She didn't want to be but she was. There was nothing she could do about it.  
  
The rest of the day her friends avoided her as angry and Buffy were not a good mix. She had never felt this angry to herself before.  
  
That night she burst into the magic shop all happy again until she saw who was there. Everyone was seated around the table including Spike. Everyone gave her a quick smile as she pulled up a chair.  
  
"What's everyone researching?" Buffy asked  
  
"Well, a new breed of vampire have come to town, they are invisible. The only time they become solid is when they are about to feed. They can only come out at night and a stake through the heart should do it." Willow said." the only thing that can see them is other vampires"  
  
Buffy knew what this meant, more time with Spike. A good and bad thing.  
  
" So I guess I'll be patrolling with Spike?" Buffy said with a ' do i have to?' attitude.  
  
"Yup" Spike replied with a grin." great" Buffy said with sarcasm. "Oi it's not that bad" Spike said.  
  
Buffy got up from her chair, grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him out of the Magic Box.  
  
" So where do you wanna go first?" Spike asked lighting a cigarette.  
  
" Graves is our best bet I reckon"Buffy said as she started walking " and by the way if I get pissed off with you, you can go back to your crypt, I don't need you"  
  
" Are slayer you're wrong, this is the second time you've needed me" Spike answered.  
  
" What do you mean by that, I haven't needed you once"  
  
  
  
" Well the first time was around last week I recall, the wrecked house? and the second time is now" Spike stood there awaiting her response. She was about to come back with a witty answer when she realised he was right. She had needed him then and now but refused to admit to it.  
  
" Go to hell" Buffy answered with a scowl.  
  
" I haven't been there but if I wanted to know about it I could just ask your ex, luv" Spike had been treading on thin ice with Buffy and now it broke. She did a roundhouse kick at him. He fell to the ground. Spike quickly found his feet.  
  
" I don't want to fight but if it turns out like last time, I'm all for it" Spike said and then he punched her again and again.  
  
" I don't wanna fight either but if you mention Angel again I'm afraid you will get to know mr. pointy very well" Buffy said getting off the floor.  
  
" You couldn't stake me, not what we've been through together luv"  
  
Buffy knew he was right again. She hated that about him, the fact he could see what she felt and what she was thinking.  
  
" God Spike I can't do this any longer" Buffy looked at him with sadness in her eyes" it's just too hard"  
  
Spike looked at her with confusion "what's so hard?"  
  
"You!" Buffy shouted close to tears.  
  
" I don't know what I've done wrong" Spike said looking very worried  
  
" Being born, being here" Buffy said. Spike stayed silent. He didn't know what to say or think but he knew he was hurt.  
  
" Spike I'm-I'm-I'm .......... in love with you"  
  
Spikes eyes widened. The girl that made him feel like a man, the girl he would do anything to get had just admitted that she loved him.  
  
"I knew you felt the same as me" Spike said with a smile that Buffy didn't know he had.  
  
" This can't become-" She was cut-off by his kiss reaching her lips. It was soft and full of love. But Buffy had still one question on her mind.  
  
Where do we go from here? 


	2. Chapter 2

Til there was you  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy slowly pulled back from Spike's embrace. She looked up into his eyes. They asked for love, caring, friendship and her. He stood there looking deep into her mind. He was still numb by the news of Buffy's love. He wanted to ask her whether they would become something now. Spike wanted her so badly, he knew though somehow the only way to get Buffy is to become human and he was sure that would never happen.  
  
' What do I do now? Shall I walk of? Shall I carry on kissing? What do I do know?' Buffy thought as she looked at him. Spike answered her by leaning down and slowly kissing her. Inside her two voices were shouting at her. ' Go on Buffy, this is what you wanted isn't it, go for it, you'll never know if it will work if you don't try' and the other voice was saying ' He's a vampire, your a vampire slayer, you know what to do, walk away, leave your troubles behind you.'  
  
Buffy thought and however much she thought about it the first voice agreed with her more.  
  
"We better go find the vamps," Buffy said after she pulled back.  
  
" Ok" Spike said annoyed. Spike didn't show it but he was the happiest man in the world but he had a reputation to uphold.  
  
They held hands as they headed towards the cemetery. Buffy felt like she had come home.  
  
Later that night: Magic Box  
  
The scooby gang were still seated around the table talking about not very much when Spike and Buffy came in the door.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Willow  
  
"Nothing, very boring, what have you guys been talking about?" Buffy answered.  
  
" Not much, just talking about the past with every sentence starting with  
  
'Hey, do you remember the time....' "Xander said.  
  
"I reckon tomorrow we should all go out and hunt for these vampires, I know it's dangerous but we'll cover more ground" Willow put-in.  
  
" Where's niblet?" Spike asked, looking around him.  
  
"Asleep, I hope. I'm going to bed now, night all" Willow said as she got up and walked upstairs.  
  
Anya and Xander also got up" better get going, we have to go and have the wild monkey sex" Anya said bluntly.  
  
" Anya, let's go" Xander said.  
  
When they got to the door Buffy said goodbye and saw them off. She turned to the living room and saw Spike standing there with a smile.  
  
"What? You better get going" Buffy said as she opened the door and walked onto her lawn. She slowly hooked her arms around Spike's neck as he slowly put his hands around her hips and they embraced in a slow, soft kiss. Spike knew they had a relationship now.  
  
What they didn't notice was an opened-mouthed 15yr old sitting at her bedroom window looking at them. Dawn looked at them for what seemed like forever. She had so many questions that she wanted answered but they could wait. She knew that from tomorrow she could have alot of fun. She smiled.  
  
Next morning: Buffy's house  
  
"Morning, how are you?" Dawn said chirpily.  
  
"Fine" Buffy said with a suspicious look.  
  
"Christmas is coming up, bad time of year for you, I mean SINGLE and all" Dawn said almost shouting 'single'.  
  
"Sure I guess" Buffy said eyeing Dawn up and down.  
  
"Hard time of year, your spending alot of time with Spike at the moment. Good friends?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering, anyway I'll see you later. Bye Buffy and have a nice time with Spike" Dawn said smiling as she walked out the door so her sis didn't have time to respond.  
  
Buffy was struck down in her prime. She was speechless. She decided not to go see Spike during the day but to see him around 9.30pm.  
  
After School Dawn ran to Spike's crypt and asked him aload of questions about his 'friendship' with Buffy. Spike was very confused and so as soon as it was dark he decided to take a walk to Buffy's.  
  
He got outside his crypt and lit a fag. He started walking towards Buffy's house when he did a fight going on. he knew who was in the fight, Buffy and some lame vampire. He walked up to where the fight was taking place and saw Buffy dusted the vamp and turned round to face Spike.  
  
" Oh, hey, were meant to meeting everyone at my house soon to go hunting for the invisible vampires. I'm looking forward to it" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Great, at about 4pm today the niblet payed me a visit. She was acting really weirdly, asking me loads of questions about how things are going with you. Any idea's why she did this?" Spike said as he sat down on a gravestone.  
  
" You had that too? She was acting strange around me this morning and asking questions, I figured she had reached that age when she wanted to take an interest in my life" Buffy said with a little smile.  
  
"Or what would make aload more sense is she know"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us"  
  
"What about us? oh, nah, I mean how would she of found out, no one else knows" Buffy said looking nervous." I mean she would ask us about it, wouldn't she? She wouldn't mess with us, Would she?"  
  
" We are talking about the lil niblet here aren't we? She would mess with us." Spike said in a serious tone.  
  
Buffy started pacing. She was very worried. What if Dawn had told everyone else?  
  
"I reckon we go talk to Dawn" Spike said. Also looking very worried.  
  
" Wow, you are scared, your using her real name" Buffy said.  
  
Spike got up and gently held Buffy's hand as they walked towards their destination. Buffy's house.  
  
Dawn was sitting in the living room eating Ben and Jerry's when she heard Buffy come in.  
  
" How did patrol go?" Dawn asked getting up from the sofa.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked in.  
  
"Fine thanks" Buffy answered. She watched Dawn's face very carefully. When Dawn saw Buffy and Spike a smile came across her face.  
  
'They look so right for eachother' she thought as she looked at them side by side.  
  
"Uh........Dawn we need to talk" Buffy said as her a Spike sat down on the couch.  
  
" Errrrr..........about what?"  
  
" Me and Spike" Buffy said.  
  
" oh...I already know about you and Spike, it's not new news" Dawn said smiling.  
  
" What do you now? And how did you find out?" Buffy said smiling at Spike who had kept unusually quiet.  
  
" Well, I know you two are together and I find out last night, it was kinda a big shock. I was at my window when you and Spike came onto the lawn and then there was kissage. At first I was angry at why you didn't tell me and then I was really happy that you had found love. Real sweet" Dawn said."And no, I haven't told anyone............yet"  
  
"Well we would really like it if you didn't tell anyone and let us do the talking lil bit," Spike asked.  
  
"But if I leave it to you guys, you'll have a secret wedding and a secret child and then on your death bed you'll say to everyone ' oh by the way me and spike are married and we have a son' "  
  
"Errrr.....vamps can't have kids niblet" Spike put in.  
  
" It's an example Spike" Dawn said. Dawn got up and as she exited the room she said, " by the way, when I said I hadn't told anyone, I meant living, I've told peaches, hope you don't mind."  
  
"WHAT?" Buffy and Spike said in unison looking at eachother. 


	3. Chapter 3

Til There Was You  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What?" Buffy said feeling the anger and nervousness creep up inside of her. She couldn't believe it. Her own sister telling Angel out of everyone on the entire planet Angel was the one she didn't want to know.  
  
Spike was feeling different towards this news. Inside he was laughing at his sire's face when he got told. He was annoyed he wasn't there. He knew how jealous Angel could get sometimes and he knew this would make him very jealous. He wouldn't be surprised if him and Buffy got a visit from peaches in the next couple of days telling them how much he disapproved. Spike looked over at Buffy who showed no emotion.  
  
" You OK luv?" Spike knew that was a dumb question but it was the only question that felt ok to ask at that moment.  
  
" Angry at Dawn and worried about you" Buffy said. Spike did not expect that answer. She was worried about him.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well, I know how strong Angel is better than anyone and I'm worried about what he'll do to you. I won't let you get hurt," Buffy said holding Spike's hand. Buffy was truly worried and yet Spike, the one in danger, wasn't.  
  
"Dawn could be....well...lying" Spike attempted carefully.  
  
" I better go check," Buffy said as she got up to go to Dawn's room.  
  
Buffy was upstairs for a very short amount of time when she came down with a glazed look over her face. She sat down on Spike's lap as one, quiet tear flowed down her face.  
  
" What am I going to do?" Buffy said quietly.  
  
That night: Magic Box  
  
" Why was cola called cola" Anya asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
" I just got a call from Buffy, she said she won't becoming to meet us tonight and didn't tell me why" Xander said coming back from the desk.  
  
Xander, Anya, Tara and Willow were all gathered around the circular table. Willow and Tara were being civilised towards eachother.  
  
" So who's up for a game of twister?" Anya said. Everyone looked up signalling they were up for twister.  
  
" I'll go get-" Anya got cut off but the door opening and a tall, dark man stood there.  
  
He slowly stepped forward so everyone could see who he was.  
  
Xander got up and smiled " Dead boy, what brings you to happydale?"  
  
Angel slowly came in and sat down." I figured you heard about Buffy and Spike, well I've come to-"  
  
" What about Spike and Buffy?" Xander and Willow asked.  
  
"Buffy doesn't tell you guys much anymore, I see, she's seeing Spike" Angel said, saying those words hurt him.  
  
Anya, Xander, Tara and Willow's jaws dropped. They all respected Buffy and Spike.  
  
" That's great, I mean I'm alittle pissed about why they didn't tell us but otherwise that's great" Xander said.  
  
"Yeah" All the girls said as they agreed with Xander.  
  
" I mean I could see why you don't like it dead boy" Xander put-in.  
  
Angel expected them all to be in uproar about this but every1 seemed fine about this.  
  
He was confused.  
  
Buffy's House: Same Time  
  
"Why? Why would Dawn tell Angel out of all people?" Buffy said with a questioning look.  
  
" Why don't you ask her?" Spike said as if obvious.  
  
"I can't look at her right now?" Buffy said. Spike started laughing. Buffy gave him an angry look.  
  
" You're acting as if she has just killed someone, it's only alittle thing, so what if she told Angel? Not the end of the world pet" Spike said "I'll go upstairs and ask her. ok?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Spike got up still with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe Angel knew and hadn't come knocking on Buffy's door asking for an explanation yet. Oh well, he thought, Maybe tomorrow.  
  
Spike got upstairs and softly knocked on Dawn's door.  
  
"Come in" A voice came from inside.  
  
He walked in and sat down on the bed. He looked at Dawn waiting for her to apologise but nothing came.  
  
" Why did you tell him?" Spike asked with a serious look that didn't suit him.  
  
" I thought he had a right to know like everyone else" Dawn said looking worried about his response.  
  
" What do you mean? Everyone else? You haven't told them have you? Because if you had you would probably cause everyone around you including Buffy distress" Spike said.  
  
" Well" Dawn said joining Spike on her bed " I haven't.....yet. I told Angel first because he would want to know being Buffy's ex and all. He still loves her I reckon and he was probably really pleased that I decided to tell him first."  
  
"Pleased? You don't know Peaches very well do ya? He would be furious, mad and most of all dangerous. By the way how did you tell him?" Spike asked.  
  
" I left a message on Cordi's machine, so she probably knows and hopefully broke the news to Angel lightly" Dawn said.  
  
" So you did this because you thought Angel had a right to know and you left a message on Cordi's machine to tell Angel about me and Buffy and anyone could of got that message?" Spike asked with a slight smile on his face.  
  
" Yeah I guess" Dawn answered.  
  
" Clever girl" Spike said, Dawn was startled " Your like me, you know how to cause trouble everywhere you go"  
  
" So you're not mad at me right?" Dawn asked.  
  
" I am alittle, Buffy's really upset and I don't like to see her upset, I'm not really bothered who knows about us but she is" Spike said looking Dawn in the eyes.  
  
Spike got up hugged Dawn and headed downstairs.  
  
Later: Magic Box  
  
" How can you guys not care about them? Aren't you lot her friends?" Angel said almost shouting.  
  
" Look, I'm pretty sure if Buffy is happy that's all that counts, I don't really care who with. But I'm happy for both of them because I like Spike alot. He did alot for us and Dawn." Willow said.  
  
" Yeah but he's a soulless vampire that once wanted to kill her" Angel pointed out.  
  
" Oh, oh deja vu. Wasn't that you once? A soulless vamp that wanted to kill her. Spike is in love with Buffy when he doesn't have a soul. That's love. You go all psycho-killer on everyone if you become a soulless vampire.....we don't have that risk with Spike" Xander said with a broad smile. Xander's smile went when he saw the fury on Angel's face. Everyone fell silent. It was broken when the phone rang. Xander got up and went to answer.  
  
" Hello?.....ok........what?now?.....ok I'll see in 5 mins and Buffy....is Spike coming?... ok, see ya Buff" Xander put down the phone. " Buffy and her lover are coming"  
  
Buffy and Spike had decided to go to the magic box because Dawn had gone round a friend's house and they had nothing else to do.  
  
Later at the Magic Box, the door flew open as Spike and Buffy entered.  
  
"Hey everyone" Buffy stopped as she saw the back of a figure sitting around the table. Everyone had a worried expression on their faces. Buffy studied the figure in the chair.  
  
" Angel?" Angel got up and turned to face them.  
  
" I got the message Dawn left me" Angel replied. Buffy had a very worried expression while Spike had a shocked but calm expression.  
  
Everyone went quiet waiting for what was going to happen next. 


	4. Chapter 4

Til there was you  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and Spike standing together. Not holding hands but close enough for Angel. He thought confronting these two would be easier but it wasn't.  
  
Buffy was scared rigid of his reaction and Spike shifted uncomfortably at the lack of reaction and silence. Spike tried to get what Angel was feeling by looking deep into his eyes and yet there was still emotion.  
  
Suddenly Angel made his move. To the door, he swung it open and walked out. Everyone was left looking at the couple's reaction.  
  
Spike broke the silence " So, what was peaches doing here?" Spike said playing dumb.  
  
" You know why and he seemed really buggered off when he first came in but he calmed down. So are you guys gonna tell us what's going on?" Willow asked softly.  
  
" I'm not in the mood for talking" Buffy said looking rather upset. She turned an ran out the door. Spike shortly followed. As he came outside he saw Buffy sitting on the sidewalk with her hands wrapped around her chest. As Spike sat down next to her he saw one very silent tear fall from her eye. Spike didn't say anything as he laid one arm around her shoulders. She slowly leant into him and rested on his chest. Spike always seemed to soothe her, whatever state she was in.  
  
From the shadows there were two dark, brown eyes staring at them. The dark figure slowly moved away and left the vampire to comfort the vampire slayer.  
  
They weren't only being watched by him but also by her friends who stood at the magic box door watching as Buffy calmed herself down in her lover's arms.  
  
The next day was quiet no one knew how to act towards Buffy and the only person that did was Spike who did the best thing possible. Act as if nothing happened.  
  
The day was slow as Buffy sat eating cookie dough and watched soppy films. Spike couldn't truly say what exactly was the matter with Buffy but decided not to ask as it would end like most things in his life, disaster.  
  
That night Spike slowly walked into the living and sat down next to Buffy.  
  
" I'm gonna go for a walk, it won't take long I just need fresh air" Spike said softly.  
  
" It better not take long," Buffy said as Spike planted a reassuringly kiss.  
  
Spike slowly walked through the cemetery. He sat on a bench, as he looked uptowards the stars. When suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed him and thrust him up against a crypt. Spike looked at his attacker, it was Angel.  
  
" Oh god peaches, What's wrong now?"  
  
" You took Buffy away from me, she doesn't love you, your just convient" Angel said.  
  
Spike remembered when Buffy had told him he was convenient. It had hurt and Angel saying it made it seem so much worse.  
  
" You were the one that left her remember, you left her all upset and everything. Then she met Riley, she never loved him much. HE was the convient one and then there is me. Her shoulder to cry on, her friend. All her friends like me and so does Dawn and her friends."  
  
" I'm sure if Buffy had to make a choice between me and you, I would be her choice. But to help her with that choice" Angel got out a stake " I'm gonna make it real easy for her"  
  
Angel had pinned down Spike and then he lunged the stake right at Spike's heart.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	5. Chapter 5

Til there was you  
  
Chapter 5 (sorry it took so long)  
  
The stake was inches away from Spike's heart when Angel's eyes widened and his stake fell to the floor and tumbled away. Angel looked down at his leg and there was an arrow in it. Angel got out of the lock he was holding Spike in and they both turned to see who had shot the arrow.  
  
Buffy was standing there holding a crossbow.  
  
" Sorry I was late" Buffy said as she walked towards Spike keeping the crossbow aimed at Angel.  
  
" That's ok luv, me and Angel here were just playing." Spike said as he smirked towards Angel. Buffy and Spike slowly kissed. Knowing that Angel was watching them.  
  
Buffy turned to face Angel and punched him " That is for you leaving me"  
  
She then kicked his stomach hard. " That is for coming back and this.." She said kneeing him in the balls. " Is for Spike."  
  
Angel was now on the floor. One hand holding his crotch and the other holding his stomach.  
  
" Why Buffy? Why do you love him?" Angel said looking at Buffy. She didn't answer but instead kicked him while he was down, grabbed Spike's hand and walked off.  
  
Spike and Buffy walked in silence to the magic box. When they got there, everyone was still seated around the table. Everyone fell silent as the entered.  
  
" Ok" Buffy said as she slowly sat down with Spike next to her." I guess you guys want to know everything, firstly me and Spike are together so deal with it, get over it and move on. And I'm late because I ran in on Angel about to dust Spike so I kinda had to shoot Angel in the leg with a cross- bow." Buffy said as she did alittle smile and looked at everyone.  
  
" Well, congratulations for shooting Angel" Dawn said. Buffy suddenly turned to her with a glare.  
  
" If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess" Buffy said still glaring at Dawn.  
  
" We've been through this" Dawn replied.  
  
" Well Buffy, I like Spike alot more than Angel so I'm glad your sticking with Spike" Xander said. Everyone agreed and nodded their heads." And since when did you like Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
" I never did like him, I went from hating him straight to loving him. I kinda skipped the just like part" Buffy said. Spike was so shocked at the mention of these words.  
  
Later that night: Buffy's house  
  
"Shut up" Dawn yelled listening to them loudly make out in the kitchen." We should get the kitchen sound proofed or something" Dawn said muttering to herself.  
  
In the kitchen neither of them had heard Dawn and were still making out against the fridge. Buffy pulled back to catch breath.  
  
" I love you" Spike said softly to Buffy.  
  
" Thanks" Buffy said as they went back to kissing.  
  
Later that night Buffy and Spike were in bed. Buffy had her head on Spike's chest and was playing with Spike's fingers.  
  
She then turned so she was facing him and started kissing him. Spike tilted her head and looked at her. He slowly licked his lips and then slowly and softly bit into Buffy's neck. He had marked her as his. She didn't feel any pain instead she felt pleasure.  
  
Outside in the cemetery Angel and a young blond man were having a secretive talk.  
  
" I will destroy anything that gets in my way of Buffy, that you can be certain about.  
  
Spike is the one in the way so I want you to give him a slow and painful death" Angel said with an evil grin.  
  
" Er but sir, If I will, wouldn't it be easier to cast a love spell on Buffy-"  
  
"No! I refuse to put any spell on her, anyway why would she need a love spell, she already loves me, she's just confused that is all" Angel said while pacing back and forth.  
  
" Ofcourse, When do you want me to do it, I will be able to torture him better than any spell I know of. I can play with the light." The vampire grinned at the thought.  
  
" Fine ,you do it then as long as you do a good job. You will get paid but it better be good. The slayer is protecting him at the moment, So we should wait a couple of nights and it would be so much easier. In the mean time I will have a talk with them when they come to patrol." Angel said as he started towards Spike's cemetery.  
  
Spike and Buffy left the house soon after Spike had marked her. She slowly walked to the cemetery with Spike's Arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist.  
  
When they got there they simply walked around in circles for abit.  
  
" Lookey what I've found." Angel said coming out from behind them.  
  
" What do you want?" Buffy said irritated.  
  
" Well, I came to apologise. I was being so stupid. I'm just jealous of what you've got together. I'm so sorry." Angel looked Buffy in the eye.  
  
" Apology accepted but no more funny stuff with Spike or me. ok?"  
  
" Yeah deal" Angel said as Buffy and him embraced in a hug. Angel them became intrigued with Buffy's neck. It had a vampire's bite mark on it.  
  
" What's this? Is this Spike?" Angel said.  
  
" Yep I did it" Spike said holding Buffy.  
  
" You marked her? as yours?" Angel had anger building up inside him.  
  
Spike nodded. Angel turned and ran into the night. " Tomorrow night, Spike's time is up"  
  
Buffy and Spike walked into the magic box where Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn were gathered chatting.  
  
" Yeah you guys ,what ya doing?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Not much"  
  
" Good, you guys wanna come back to mine for a movie and a chat then?"  
  
Everyone agreed. They packed up there bags and headed out locking the door behind them. They didn't encounter any vamps, which Buffy found unnerving. When they entered the house they found a small envelope addressed to Spike.  
  
He opened it and read it.  
  
It said: YoUr TiMe Is NeArLy uP.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in complete confusion. 


	6. Chapter 6

Til there was you  
  
Chapter 6  
  
" Well, You don't have to think twice to know who sent this" Buffy said still looking at the letter Spike held in his hands. " Why can't Angel act like a grown-up"  
  
" Well, that's Angel and by the way Buffy there aren't any grown-up's in Sunnydale because most people end up getting turned or killed before they can reach adult-hood" Xander said matter-of-factly.  
  
" What do we do now?" Anya said.  
  
" Wait for the poof to come get me I suppose and kill him" Spike said thinking of Putting a sharp stake through his grand-sires unbeating heart.  
  
" No way, Angel will NOT get dusted. Ok, dusting is not an option. We're gonna have to think of something else" Buffy said with her arms crossed. Everyone then gathered in the living room.  
  
" I better make sure you all understand that if Angel even lays a finger on Buffy, he can be on the recieving end of a nice sharp stake" Spike said looking at everyone.  
  
" Yep and Spike I'll help you sharpen that nice stake of yours" Xander replied.  
  
Buffy gave a worried smile.  
  
" Errr..... If you had to choose between Spike and Angel to die who would you choose? because well Angel would probably ask you anyway." Anya said with a smile.  
  
All heads spun round to face Buffy. Spike's was the fastest.  
  
" Well.......if i had to choose.......that would never happen" Buffy protested.  
  
" ok then.... but what if this was like a fantasy world. then who?" Anya replied.  
  
" In a fantasy world i would have to say.......Angel. To die. Spike to live" Everyone gave a sigh of relief. That night they were all figuring out plans to keep spike not dusted. Buffy gave rules that no one should stake Angel but shoot him using crossbow.  
  
They were all about to head out when a brick came flying through the window.  
  
A piece of paper attached to the brick read: YoUr TiMe Is uP.  
  
Buffy, Xander and Spike led Willow and Anya outside. They were all hlding crossbows under there arms.  
  
Angel obviously had not expected them all to come out armed as he gave a step back. He had 2 very strong looking vamps on his team and a small one.  
  
None of them wanted a fight but they were gonna have one.  
  
They all launched forward. Angel's two vamps put up a very good fight. Spike and Buffy were dealing with Angel while everyone else was dealing with the two vamps.  
  
In mins the first vamp went then a couple more mins and the second had been dusted.  
  
Angel, Spike and Buffy were still fighting when two arrows hit Angel in the stomach.  
  
Everyone looked round to see who it was. Dawn was standing at the door with 2 crossbows. She had a smile on her face.  
  
" I was getting bored" Angel callapsed onto the floor.  
  
Everyone cheered. They had expected alot more but they could of done with alot less.  
  
Later than night Buffy and Spike were talking in the kitchen and had not noticed everyone else ear-wigging there conversation.  
  
" Well luv, life can only get worse when you live on hellmouth."  
  
Buffy agreed.  
  
" I wanna make sure that next time anything goes wrong I'l have you right beside me." Buffy said  
  
" I'll be right there next to you Buffy, I promise."  
  
" Your the only person that I've told my heart, my life and my soul to. My life was complete crap, til there was you." Everyone listening gave a silent smile as they heard Spike and Buffy kissing.  
  
They had a lifetime ahead of them but now they had eachother nothing on earth could come between them.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Well that's it. I'm not planning on writing a sequel but you never know. I'm gonna get working on another story soon. 


End file.
